now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamden Brooks
'Nicknames' Kam, Kammy, Brooks, or Gambit (By Daddy) 'Early Life' Kamden was born and raised in Chicago. His parents were verbally, physically, and emotionally abusive to each other. And as Kamden got older it turned to him as well. It only happened when either of his parents were drinking or if they both did. So Kamden stayed with friends whenever he could. He didn't want to be around it. When one of his friend's parents went to drop him off one day they witnessed what went on in Kamden's home life. Kamden had barely walked through the door when he'd been backhanded by his father. The other parents immediately called the police and Kamden was pulled from his home and placed into foster care. Kamden was four at the time. 'New Family' Kamden was in a steady foster home until he was five. That foster home found out that he had ADD and paid for his medicine. Even when he was placed with the Brooks family. Kamden really liked Scarlett and Phil, but he was hesitent especially with the way his parents had acted. Kamden was suprised and concerned when they took him to a WWE pay-per-view. Simply because they'd had to work. Kamden was terrified when Chris Jericho tried to ruffle his hair and greatful when he didn't following Kamden's reaction. When Kamden was first introduced to Sheamus he hid behind Scarlett. Until Scarlett reassured him. He was afraid when Scarlett raised her hand that she was going to slap him. He liked that Ashley got down to his level and introduced herself and her brother as well as Sheamus. Kamden then got sucked into Blaine's world. Kamden as time progressed got more comfortable around the Brooks'. He started reaching for Scarlett and Phil without thinking about it. He also started calling them Mommy and Daddy. Scarlett also began to homeschool him. He was ecstatic in October when it was official that he was a Brooks. Even though it was official from the moment he was placed with them. Kamden likes his little sisters. He wants to protect them no matter what. He is also glad that he was there to see Sienna and Briella born. In October of 2013 when Styxx, Ariel, and Max were placed with him he was excited. Simply by the prospect of having an older brothers to look up to. Also in October he got another little sister. Her name is Laci. Kamden likes his big family. It makes them very unique. On Christmas of 2013 Kamden was surprised along with all of his siblings that Styxx, Ariel, and Max were official his siblings long before they thought it was possible. Kamden was happy. Blaine by way of his mother has an Uncle Tom. That's not really his Uncle. Tom Hiddleston became his Uncle and he gets all kinds of fun Loki gear from his Uncle. Before Thanksgiving of 2013 Blaine and Kamden dyed their hair black. To emilate their favorite bad guy Loki. 'Personal Life' Kamden is the son of Scott and Mia Steele. Though he views his actual parents as Scarlett and Phil Brooks. He has wonderful grandparents in Zachariah and Bethaney Braddock. He also loves his Dad's parents and they love him. Kamden also likes his Uncle Tom. Considering he spoils him and his siblings. Kamden's got ADD. Siblings: Styxx Brooks (Adopted Brother) Max Brooks (Adopted Brother) Ariel Brooks (Adopted Sister) Blaine Brooks (Adopted Brother) Sienna Brooks (Adopted Sister) Briella Brooks (Adopted Sister) Laci Brooks (Adopted Sister) Category:Wrestling OC's Children